Brooke
Brooke is one of Mitzi's friends who has only ever appeared in the comics. Appearance |-|Civilian= Brooke has medium length haired, slightly passing the shoulder with long bangs that is split in the middle. She has a light tan complexion and light blue eyes. She wears a tight light pink dress, with a darker shaded pink belt. Brooke Civilian - 101 The Spirits of Nature.jpg |-|Sweet Dreams Band Outfit= Brooke wears a long magenta jacket over a pink shirt that reveals her belly button. Long purple and yellow pants with magenta and pink shoes. Brooke Band Outfit - 101 The Spirits of Nature.jpg Personality Out of her friends, she is the most calm but can still be easily embarrassed (because of Mitzi). Like her friends, she does like attention and is not above using dirty tricks to win against their enemies. Brooke appears to enjoy nice things as she complimented the relaxing native music that had calmed their nerves. She is loyal to her friends, as she easily joined Mitzi's scheme in wanting to defeat the Winx but fails at thinking about the consequences. However, she can still be rude and ignorant, seeing as she did not realize that she and her friends were the ones who accidentally summoned the angered Spirits of Nature. Comics #101: Winx Music Tour: Spirits of Nature Brooke, Mitzi and Stacy are enjoying their vacation in Magnolia, away from the popularity of the Winx whom are the center of attention in Gardenia. Until, Stacy points out a poster that says the Winx are performing here. She watches as Mitzi rips the poster off the sign and shreds it to pieces in a fit of rage. Brooke tells Mitzi not to rip it, while Stacy berates her for embarrassing them, telling her that she needs to calm down. Mitzi does so, despite not wanting to. She wonders why and Brooke points out that it must be the music. They check it out and see a local band, surrounded by people who are enjoying it. When Mitzi decides to steal the instruments to out compete the Winx's band, Stacy calls her idea crazy and reasons that the concert it tomorrow night, which means it is not possible to perform as a band. She is then convinced by Mitzi that the instruments will help them. The night of the concert; backstage, Jason informs the Winx of the band who won their audition to perform on stage with them, as he was about tell them their band name, Mitzi interrupts him and announces it herself: The Sweet Dreams. She and her friends brag about their "outstanding performance" and taunt the Winx's talent, enough to enrage Stella that she almost started a fight but did not due to Aisha's and Tecna's interference. The Sweet Dreams head for the stage as the opening act. She is unaware that Jason had told the Winx that they were an overnight sensation, causing Bloom to raise suspicion. And the band she and her friends stole the instruments from, Aboriginal Soul, relays to their enemies the dangerous of stealing and playing their ancient instruments. The band's members, Djalu, Kerrianne and Mandawuy inform their enemies the instruments are magical and if someone else were to played by someone else not native to the tribe, they will release the rebellious Spirits of Nature. Brooke and her friends. unaware of this knowledge, unleashes Bunyip and Ngalyod. The two spirits start to wreak havoc and the Winx transform to try and stop them. Their magic does not work on them however. As the audience run away in search of safety, Brooke, Mitzi and Stacy are oblivious to what they had caused. Mitzi ignorantly blames the Winx, believing that they were the ones who released the spirits. Until she is attacked, Musa and Bloom, reluctantly save her but receive no gratitude. Eventually, Djalu was able to calm the spirits after Bloom returns his stolen didgeridoo from Mitzi. The crisis is over and Tecna invites them to perform on stage with them. Mitzi however, is now serving drinks as punishment for the trouble she has caused while to her dismay she is forced to listen to the Winx's concert. Trivia *Brooke and Stacy are Mitzi's friends in the comics, while Darma and Sally are Mitzi's friends in the series. *Even though Brooke and Stacy were part of Mitzi's scheme in stealing and playing the instruments, they are not seen being punished but it can be assumed that they are. *Brooke's name is unisex but is commonly used for females; it is of English origin and means "a brook, stream". Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Enemies Category:Comics Category:Comics Characters Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Gardenia Category:Earth